Truths Revealed
by Gabrielle Alan
Summary: A visit to the graveyard uncovers some interesting facts councerning the Kashino Twins. Reuploaded after like three years, becase I wanted to make it look pretty.


Leaves crunched beneath my boots as I made my way along the path through out the cemetery to my brother's grave. I sighed, letting the brisk autumn air into my lungs, as I approached the spot. I wrapped my coat tighter around my body I was there.  
"So," my voice is dripping with sarcasm, "how's life?" I ask the gravestone I gave a short laugh.

"Two years must fly by for a dead person, eh brother?" I asked. My laughter echoed through out the graveyard.

"My plan, perfection, wasn't it? No one ever suspected a thing. I'm just the poor little Kashino Twin all alone in the world now. HA. How did it feel when you kissed concrete from 3 stories up? Was it as bad as seeing your dear twin holding a gun to your head?" HAHAHA

i  
"I thought you'd be here" my words startled Him. He turned.

"Oh, it's only you," He gave a nervous laugh and turned back around, "how did you know I'd be up here?"

"You always come up here to clear your mind." I took a step feeling the metal object in my jacket pocket.

"You know me so well," He sighed.

"Well we are," I stop and smirk, "I mean well we were Twins." I lifted the gun targeting his spine.

He turned and his face was a mask of confusing. "What…?" His voice caught seeing the pistol. He gave a shaky laugh not believing what was about to occur.

"Now are you going to jump or do I have to shoot you?" His eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Don't do this, brother!" I cocked the hammer. "I know your upset about mom and dad, but…." And those were his last words the baka tripped over the rail and met is doom.  
/i  
"I bet that sure surprised you." I lit a cigarette.

"Well, if you were wondering, I left our old school, I couldn't stand the pity from everyone: teachers, students, and of course that bitch Shiori. I'm at a new school now, where only a few know that I had a twin who 'committed' suicide. I smirked.

"I must admit the first two years were hard your face…our face, haunted me, but I've moved on. Life is good now I have no regrets. The entire school loves me; no longer am I just the Ying to your Yang, I'm both the Ying and the Yang, a whole instead of just a half." I smiled dropping my cigarette I stared at briefly before snuffing it under my boot.

"You know that girl I was with yesterday? Her name's Kira; she's everything I could ever want and more, beautiful, gentle, artistic, and she knows the pain of being betrayed by a loved one. When I hold her in my arms and I kiss her, sometimes I think of you, and how you would have had her, you always got what I wanted." My voice grew louder.

"Not anymore I have the girl, I have the life, I have everything to make me happy, but most importantly, I don't…have…you." I paused and looked around then continued softly.

"What do you have huh? Nothing, no girl, no life, all you have is the dirt you're buried in." I stopped, lit a cigarette, crouched down and whispered "You don't even have your name," I exhaled and a ring of smoke encircled the inscription KASHINO SEI. "Rei". 

With a chuckle I stood up.

"Rei," a gentle voice called. I spun around Kira stood within arms lengh wind whipping her hair.

"Kira," I answered sharply. Had she heard? "How long have you been here!" I demanded.

She stepped back and hurt shone in her eyes. "J-j-just a few m-minutes." Her head dropped and salty rivers ran down her cheeks dampening the dry grass. She pivoted "I'll go."

"No, wait," I grabbed her arm, and pulled her against my chest. She's so much like I used to be. "I was just having a private conversation with my brother. Did you hear anything." I asked quietly.

She bit her lip, shaking her head no. I relaxed.

"Please, don't be mad," I lifted her head and tenderly kissed her tears. "Let's go, this place is a bit depressing."

"I," her voice was soft, "heard you laughing.

"Oh, that, I was remembering the time Sei and I switched place we fooled everyone." I laughed again.

Kira smiled. "I can't see you being like me."

"Well, you haven't seen my acting skills." Yet I added silently placing my arm around her shoulders. Kira was perfect...for now, but you never know.


End file.
